1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of encoded card speed compensating devices and more particularly to digital compensation apparatuses able to operate over a wide dynamic input range.
2. Prior Art
Previously, apparatuses used for speed compensation for a manual encoded card reader were usually inertia restraining devices. Because of the mechanical nature of such devices, definite limitations in regards to reliability and dynamic input range were inherent therein. Evolutionary improvements in speed compensation apparatuses have taken the form of quasi-analog or semi-linear electronic devices using discrete components such as RC networks as the timing units for controlling speed compensation in the apparatus.
Another related problem involves the determination of the true beginning of the message that is encoded on the card being read. Specifically, nosiy transients may be read as data due to improper encoding or physical damage on the card if there is an inconclusive beginning of encoded information on the card.